Speakeasy
by serpentsrose
Summary: This is my take on the roaring Twenties. Kyle opens a speakeasy, hidden behind an old church. But that's not the own secret he hides. Warnings:love triangle Kycart and Style. As well as cross dressing and drinking.
1. The Warning

Speakeasies

By: Serpentsrose

Disclaimer: All Character's and most places belong to Tray Parker and Matt Stone. And, the lovely people of Comedy Central. No profit was made. Please don't sue me. For I can tell you know. It is so not worth the effort.

A/N: Ok, I have had this idea floating around in my head a could weeks and was able to come up with a basic plot. I have the first chapter almost finished. And, wish to know that if I wrote this, would anyone be interested in reading it. A beta would be appreciated so if interested please drop me a line. I'll get the first chapter up as soon as possible, hopeful beta'ed but at the very least I shall run it through spell check. If you see any mistakes just tell me. I will fix them no worries

A/N 2: Okay for those who read this before and are wondering where my plot outline went i moved it to my profile page. That way for those who don't want the story spoiled can read without it. If you want to look at it just go to my profile. It was bothing me since i posed it so i finally gave into myself and moved it. Well hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 The Warning

The place was packed, music played and a satisfied smirk crosses painted lips as he crossed the room towards the bar. Placing his hand on the bar, his nails painted a matching green, to the dress that framed his body.

"Ike." His voices comes out in a low tenor masking the masculine qualities as he called out gently to his young brother.

Ike, who was drying a glass looks up, tilting he's head to the side in question. "Kyle?" He still called his brother by his real name even after the months since they opened the speakeasy. Kyle who had just lengthened his name to Kylie, smiles at his younger sibling before asking.

"Has he come in yet?" Kyle's green eyes scan the crowded bar room taking in the bustling Friday night crowd before turning back to face his young brother.

"Who? Stan, or Cartman?" Ike asks smirking his tone taking on a hint of teasing, as he watches his brother squirm in is satin dress. But, before he could tease him some more another voice comes drifting from behind the bar.

"That's Father Marsh to you. Ike." It was Kenny McCormick, who was pouring a drink for a man a little was away from where the brothers where standing. " You should show respect for that man. He works hard for the people of this town. He's a good man."

Kyle gives a small laugh. "What no defense for Officer Cartman?" His eyes dancing with amusement as he leans against the bar, resting on his elbows. Suddenly a voice comes from behind causing Kyle to jump.

"I didn't know you cared, my dear lady." The voice belonged to Eric Cartman, the toughest officer in all of Park County. His blond hair slicked back behind his hat which he took of as he entered the speakeasy. The rest of his uniform still in place. It was obvious that he was still one shift, this was not a social call. He was walking up towards the bar from the front door. The crowd parting in his wake. Even drunk out of their mind the crowd knew better then to mess with the 6'3" that was Eric Cartman. He had a reputation for being heavy handed when it came to public drunkenness. Even going as far as having the old mayor kicked out of office for what he found to be immoral behavior, last New Years Eve. It was no question who had the power in this town. Well, most of it. There where some forces that even Eric Cartman had to look out for. One of them was the reason he was here today.

"Come for a drink?" Kenny asks placing a glass on the table, and gesturing to it with his hand. "It's on the house."

Cartman waves it to it shaking his head. "No thank you, here on business. I'm afraid. I'll pass, besides even if I wasn't on duty you wouldn't catch me near on of those alcoholic beverages. Devils work they are."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mr. Cartman." Kyle says placing a hand on his arm. "Can I offer you some water then, maybe coffee, I'm sure Kenny wouldn't mind brewing you up a pot." He says gesturing at Kenny who nods back.

"It would be my pleasure lady." He looks at Cartman questioning."Sir?"

Cartman shakes his head and smiles politely. "No thank you, I won't be staying long. I just wanted to let you know that there planning a raid on the speakeasy down the lane, tomorrow night. And, that it might be best if where closed when it occurs."

Kyle looks down thinking it over before giving Cartman a shy smile. " I think we'll do just that, Ike." He turns to his brother. Who was watching the conversation with interest.

"Yeah."

"I would like you to inform the customers that we won't be open tomorrow night. No need to say why. Just let them know, we won't be here and it might just be best to avoid this part of town tomorrow night." Kyle looks Ike in the eye, and his little brother nods. Quickly makes his way around the tables spreading the message. Kyle looks back up at Cartman. "Thank you. Mr. Cartman. I don't know what we would do without you."

Cartman smiles. "Think nothing of it Ma'am, and besides how many times have I told you to call me Eric."

"More times then I can count. Mr. Cartman." Kyle replies back ducking his head hiding his eyes behind his curls. Causing Eric to chuckle. "Well," he says " I'll get you to say it someday."

Kyle lifts his head and gives the Officer in front of him another smile. " I'm sure you'll try." Kyle glances to the floor once more. "Thanks again, I know how much you hate places like this." Kyle's hand does a sweeping motion gesturing around the crowded bar." I know it mustn't of been easy."

Cartman reaches out, and gently grabs Kyle's chin lifting it up so he can look into Kyle's eyes.A smile toughing on his lips. " I found its not that hard when your doing it for someone such as you."

Kyle finds himself blushing as he takes a step back and away from Cartman's hand. "Your to kind."

Cartman just watches Kyle step back and says, "Sometimes not kind enough." He puts his hat back on his head and gives a short bow. "I'll get a hold of you day after tomorrow and let you know how it went. Good luck, my lady."

Without another world he heads for the door. And as quickly as he came he disappeared from sight. Leaving Kyle exhausted, leaning against the bar, using it for support. "Sometimes, I just don't understand that man." He says turning he's head in Kenny's direction.

Kenny who had been watching Officer Cartman leave, gives Kyle a small smile. "Sometimes I don't even think he does."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asks turning to face Kenny more. " He don't know himself?"

"You'll see…. You'll see."

A/N: So did you like it? Love it, hate it? Let me know. Review.


	2. Foreclosure

Speakeasy

By Serpentsrose

Disclaimer.: Just as before. South Park in any way shape or form does not belong to me. I just play with them for my own amusement.

A/N: Okay, on to the second chapter. This one focuses on Stan and his church troubles. Don't worry I will connect them soon. So don't worry I won't forget Kyle. For the Person who said that they like Stan cause his not gay in this I would like to have you reread my intro summary. I mean what else can Style mean? Especially in the context of South Park fan fiction. Duh… Besides technique Cartman, does not know Kyle's a guy so to him, he's strait see. Amway hope you enjoy. Let me know if you see major errors.

Serpentsrose

Chapter 2 Foreclosure

Stan sights dragging his fingers threw his hair as he stares at the papers in front of him. He just couldn't believe it. He loved his father. God only knows. But, honestly this had gone to far. In a single night randy had managed not only to gamble away all of his own life savings (not that there was much left to start with ), but to spend up all his Stan's as well. Including this and next months mortgage payment.

Stan's eyes strayed from his papers to a photograph which had its seat on the edge of his desk. In it where his mother, father and himself. All laughing and smiling into the camera. It had been Easter Sunday, his mother was wearing her best dress and hand even managed to get Randy into a tie. It had been his first mass. He had been so nervous. But his mother had been there, with his family and it had gone off without a hitch. Looking at that picture now was bittersweet. He's mother passing on a short three months after it was taken. Leaving behind a broken family behind in her wake. Stan had drove into his church. Spending long hours doing all he could for his flock, determined to carry one with a strength he didn't know he had. Randy, Stan's father, he other hand seemed to head down hill. Staying out late and coming home drunk. He managed to lose his job. Within a few weeks, he had gotten into gambling bring Stan to were he was now.

Standing up Stan leaves his offices and looks out onto the know empty church. Into two days it would be packed for Sunday Mass. People coming to pray, and connect to each other. They were coming on tough times, and people had to stick together. He was proud of his congregation, no matter how bad things got they seemed to stick together. It made him feel as if God had put him here for a reason. And because of that he had to remain strong. They needed him. He turns back and heads into his office. It was time he talked to the bank. Hopefully his luck would change.

(At the South Park Bank Branch) Friday evening

"What do you mean your going to take the church?"

The bank manager who goes, by the name of Clyde replies "I'm sorry, Father Marsh. I really am. But, I just can't see any other-"

Stan cuts the man off mid-sentence. "Isn't there anything, I can do?" Stand places his hands on the back managers desk, leaning forward in desperation. Staring into Clyde's eyes.

Clyde sighs, and closes his eyes. Sometimes, he really hated his job. "How about this." He reopens his eyes to look at he man across from him. " I can give you another week"

"Another week." Stan replies weakly, he just couldn't see how he could get that much money in a week, but he couldn't let his people down. They depended on him.

"Maybe two. I don't think I can hold off an investigation after that." Clyde stands up taking his bowler cap off his head as he does so. " Who knows maybe God will grant a miracle."

Stand looks up at the bank manager, he was right. He couldn't give up now. Standing up he holds out a hand. "Thank you. Mr. Donavan, for your time and the time you're giving the church. It's in God's hands now." They shake hands and Stand makes his way to the door Just as he turns the knob he turns back. "See you at service on Sunday?" he asks.

Clyde nods his head as he shuffles the papers on his desk back into order. "Just like every Sunday." he replies back.

Stan nods and opens the door about to leave when Clyde calls out causing Stan to turn around. "Oh, Father."

"Yes?" Stand watches and Clyde sets the papers down.

" I never planned on stopping." Stan smiles his heart feeling lighter then it had at breakfast time this morning as Clyde continues, "Not, for a very long time."

Stan nods, and heads out the door. "God Bless."

"God Bless, Father Marsh, God Bless."

A/N: Hope you enjoy. R&R.


	3. The Raid

Speakeasy

By Serpentsrose

Disclaimer: Dude so don't own anything. Wish I did. All South Park characters and place names belong to Matt Stone and Tray parker. And Comedy Central. Got to give power to the big boss.

A/N: Sorry about the wait but, I've been so caught up in school and woke I find it hard to find time to sleep let alone write anything. Luckily I managed to write most of this in my Antro. Class during a movie. Got to love movies. Thanks to all those who read my stuff. Let me know if it get confusing. And I'll try my best to clear it up enjoy~

Chapter 3 The Raid (Saturday) morning~

Cartman leans back hiding himself in the shadows as he watches the last minute preparations on tonight's planned raid. Cartman had woken up this morning with a headache. The few hours of sleep that he had managed were broken and taunt with nightmares that he couldn't remember upon waking. Signing he closes his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose trying to block out the sound that was going on around him.

A cup of coffee was shoved under his nose, breaking him from his self imposed isolation. Cartman finds himself inhaling the scent taking he cup from a pair of shaking hands. "He.. Here you go, sir"

Tweek Tweak, he was young, new to the system, though not to the town. He grew up in South Park, and Cartman had chosen him personally to be on tonight's raid. He had a wide eyed deer in the headlights look, and with his consent shaking and twitching it had been an uphill battle to get him on the team. But, in the end Cartman had won. He always won.

Cartman takes a sip of coffee with a nod to Tweek and steps out of the shadows. Motioning for Tweek to follow him he makes this way to the table, were they were arguing the last minute details. He places his hands on either side of the map and stares around the room until all the attentions was one him, and Tweek who was twitching nervously behind him. "Okay everybody this is what where going to do." Gesturing to the map he points out several locations. " The exits are here… here and here" He points to each location. "I want a three man group at each, ready to make arrests." He nods to the pacific team leaders. "You all should know what to do." Once they nod back he continues, " Mr. Tweak and I, shall go in the front door and flush them out like rabbits right into your hands."

Cartman stands up and paces the room the officers hung on his every word. After all when it comes to raiding speakeasies, Cartman was god. " Now this won't be easy, some of you may very well die. We don't know how many will be in there or how many of those are armed." Cartman stops pacing and with a quick half turn faces his audience. "Just remember," He starts off soft growing more intense as he cares on, "no matter what happens. What they can do isn't half of what I shall do if you fail." he smiles, "Understand?" There was nodding all around, and Cartman's smile grows. "Then lets get them."

Later that evening 9ish

They where a crossed the street from the speakeasy, tonight's target. Looking up and down the street you would never thing it was there. Walk right by it without a second glances, but Cartman knew better.

He turns and motions to Tweek who tightened his hand on his gun. His body slowly stilling as he stares at the building in front of him. This is why Cartman argued so long to get him on the team. He was Cartman's secret weapon. Normally twitchy and nervous, no one ever suspected that went you places a gun in his hand he would be come such a calm, untouchable force. It was like a switch was hit, he flips from one extreme to the other in a matter of seconds. Both of them being useful to Cartman.

With a simple hand signal he motions that it was time and they both slowly make their way to the front door of the speakeasy. Everything was in full swing and hopefully they would get the greatest number of people. Calmly walking to the front door he opens it letting Tweek go in before him, shooting holes into the ceiling. People scream and duck for cover and Cartman calls out, " Hands up this is the polices." which of course hand the opposite effect as people made mad scrambles to the exits into the arms of the waiting polices. " It's a trap." was heard as more shouting came from the exits. Cartman smiles, he loves his job.

Once everyone was captured Cartman leaned back against the now abandoned bar, watching as his offices poured the alcohol down the drain. Tweek had returned to his normal twitchy self and was drinking a cup of coffee which he had raided from the back storage. His gun lain in front of him as he watches the alcohol being poured down the drain.

Cartman snorted as he look into his own cup. That was another thing that was good about Tweek he never had to make his own coffee anymore. He turns his eyes onto the reemits of the speakeasy, the knocked over chairs and broken tables. Surprisingly that had gone rather well with only minimum injuries. None of them being to his team, he smirks to himself, he was the best for a reason. There were only a few left until he had completed his cleansing of the city. He will be successful.

His smirk turned causing him to frown over his coffee cup the steam warming his face. There was only one problem, Kylie Broflovski. Cartman turns it over in his head. He had warned her last night of the raid. That was dangerous, if she had told… His eyes glance around as he continues to think it over. The thing is, she didn't. She could have, that's what Cartman would of done if the positions where reversed. 'Right? But, she didn't… Did that mean he could trust her? ' Cartman ponders some more. It was going to be another sleepless night he could tell. 'Oh, well' he things to himself, 'At least I can make Tweek make me coffee.'


	4. The Announcement

Speakeasy

By: Serpentsrose

Disclaimer: I don't make any money or profit in any nature except writing practice, and self esteem when people read my stories. The characters and places mentioned for the most part belong to Tray Parker and Matt Stone. And Comedy Central. Thanks guys for giving me something to write about. Yeha great.

A/N: Ah chapter 4, I'm so on a rule this month. Go, November yeah. Okay this chapter comes back to Stan a bit but it will be the first chapter where all for are mentioned together. Hope you enjoy there interactions and if you notice any mistakes or have questions feel free to ask. I'm willing to answer almost anything. Oh, until Kyle is revealed as a girl I'm going to write him as a her that way I don't' mess up in dialog. If it really bothers someone let me know. But otherwise yeah.

Chapter 4 The Announcement

(Sunday service-Morning 7am)

Stan glances around his church noting all the faces new and old. These where his people, his conjuration. He could do this, they all could do this.

He watches as Officer Cartman making his way to the front of the building sitting discreetly on the right side. Not quite in the front, but close enough to see everything that was going on. He wasn't in his uniform today. Which Stan found odd. He couldn't think of a time where he had ever seen Cartman out of his uniform. It was a nice change of pace. Stan thought he looked a little uncomfortable. But that could be due to the fact that he was actually in church rather than being out of his uniform. While strongly Christian it wasn't like Cartman to actual come to a services. Preferring to stay at home a pray alone. What ever the reason Stan let him have his peace when ever he did come in. It was a good relationship. He didn't harp on Cartman to come to church. And Cartman came in occasionally confessed and cleansed his soul. It was all Stan really could ask for. I mean even he had his limits. There was a twitch blonde sitting next to Cartman in a slightly ruffled suit. Stan wasn't sure if the suit was ruffled because he didn't dry it right or just because he jittered to much, but the blonde seemed to pull it off. The blonde turned as Cartman said something to him, his eyes glancing around before focusing on Cartman.

The next to come in was a tall blonde hair man who held the church door open for a young red-haired lady and a younger darker-haired boy. Who came up the aisle and choose a seat on the left towards the middle. It was Kylie and Ike Broflovski and Mr. Kenny McCormick. Seeing them causes Stan to smile. Ever since they have moved into town they made a regular appearance at his services. He didn't think that Mr. McCormick and Ms. Broflovski where a couple. They didn't act that way, while close it just didn't scream relationship. At least he hoped not. Stan blinked surprised at himself.

He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. It wasn't as if he was allowed to be in a relationship anyway. He was a priest. He had reasonability to certain standards, which he had to uphold. Thought it would be nice….

Stan shakes his head clearing his thoughts as he looks out at the crowd. It looked like everyone was here. It was time to begin, he clears his throat. Catching Clyde's eyes as he starts the sermon. God help him. This was going to be harder than he first thought.

"Today, I originally was planning on giving a sermon, but I have something eyes that needs to be said." He watches as the crowd shifts, some leaning forward to hear what he had to say. They could tell by the tone in his voice something big was going on.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Stan places his hands on either side of the podium, drawing strength from the worn wood. He briefly wondered if he could take it with him, if the foreclosure went through. He would have to ask Clyde later. Morbid thought. "I have just been informed that this building is going to be going into for closer. And, if something doesn't change, we are going to lose our church."

There was a few gasps around the room, as some people jumped up from their seats. Their voices angry their postures resent. But from the most part the room was quite. People with their heads down, backs hunched over. It was the look of utter defeat. Times where hard and for most people hear this was the last place they had left. People already lost their homes, and business to the depression. And now to them it looked as if they where losing there church, their last solace in a violent overwhelming storm to the same thing. Stan's hands clenched harder on the podium. His whole body shaking with an uncontrollable rage. The church was suppose to help people, give them hope. Not yank their only safety net from under them when they needed it most. They need him, and no bank not stupid depression was going to make him leave. He opens his mouth, his voice loud and true. Never before has he spoke with so much power, so much authority or determination. They would not lose hope, not if he could do anything about it.

"Listen to me!" he thundered over the noise in the church. "Leaned me your ears and listen!" Stan left his podium his robes billowing behind him as he walk. He paced the aisles, watching faces making sure to meet eyes, to make contact with his flock. "This is not the end. No matter what the sign on the door says. This church will not close. Do you hear me!"

The church was slight besides the occasional sniff and Stan's own heavy breathing. "This church was built on faith. It grew on faith. Your faith, my faith.. Our faith. We made this church, we made it a sanctuary to ride out any storm. Where we could go to when times got hard. We help each other, when one of us lost a house, or a business. Where did you turn? Where did you turn!?" He yelled stomping a foot as he spun around. Stan relaxes his posture as his way back up to the front., standing in front of the podium opening his arms wide, his head held high. "Here."

Stan spoke firm but quite, there was no need to be loud anymore. He could have whispered and everyone would have heard him. "You turned here." Taking a deep breath Stan lowers his hands bring them in front of him. As he continues speaking. "And just as the church has helped you. You can help the church." Stan gives a boyish grin and a small laugh. "Now I admit. It's a heft pill to swallow. And I have no idea where to start. But what I do have is faith. Not just faith in the Lord to see us through. But faith in each and everyone of you. There is going to be a meeting here, one Wednesday, all those who want to come are welcome. Where going to come together and brainstorm. Some of the brightest minds I know are in the room with us. With them and a little faith. I have no doubts in my mind, in my heart, that we can't just save this church from foreclosure. And if all else fails. While just have services every Sunday in my living room. It will be a tight fit, but hey where all friends here right?"

With that Stan ends the services making sure to shake hands and give a small blessing to each and every person as the leave the building. As Cartman reaches him Stan gives his blessing and a nod, before saying. "Never meet your friend before." he says giving a nod towards the blonde who was waiting for Cartman outside the church. He's hands had shaken as Stan had shook them, but his eyes where clear. Blue as the sky, they held a steadiness that his body lacked. They seemed to pierce his soul, Stan gave a small shiver as he remembered. That man was dangerous, almost to dangerous, but if he wished to come to his church Stan wouldn't turn him away. Even the dangerous need to be saved sometimes. "What's his name?"

Cartman gives a smirk. It was a typically expression for him. One Stan was used to, it didn't bother him as much as it once had. It meant that he was planning something, and with Cartman that wasn't always a bad thing. Hopefully it would work in his favor this time around. Stan had been hearing Cartman's confessions long enough to know that he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. He was human, he hurt, had hopes and dreams just like everyone else. Not that he wanted anyone to know that.

"He's names Tweek Tweak. His local, lives down the road from the old mill. Found him one day and decide to take him under my wing." Cartman glance at Tweek who was now talking to some old woman, who was sitting next to him in services. A content smile on his face. Maybe not so dangerous after all. But you never know with Cartman…

"Local huh, well it's problem best you found him, never would have made it to services if it wasn't for you." Stan smiles. "It was good to see you in services by the way. Planning to make a repeat performance, I hope?"

Cartman snorts, as he takes a step down. " Don't hold your breath, Father Marsh. It may kill you."

Stan shakes his head in amusement at the old argument. "I bet it would. After all a week is a very long time."

Cartman rolls his eyes as he turns way and mutters something that sounded like smartass into which Stan shouts back. "No swearing in church! It's a sin, ya know."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Cartman calls back already half-way to Tweek. "Besides, I wasn't in the building."

With that he and Tweek leave the area, most likely back to the station, Cartman was a weird one, always working even on Sunday. It was why it was so hard to get him into Church. But, it was also one of the reason he was the best, he never seemed to tire. Always giving it his all. Stan had to admit he felt safer walk around alone since Cartman had been put in charge.

"How can you stand that?" The voice was a delicate, familiar and Stan found his smile widening as he turns to the Broflovski's and Mr. McCormick. He shouldn't be surprised, they always were the last to leave after any services.

"He's not that bad, actually. Just a bit misunderstood." Stan takes Kylies hand and gives a polite bow as he says his blessing. Kylie seems to thing on what Stan says before giving a nod of her own.

"I guess your right…" Kylie takes her hand back and Stan gives his blessing to Mr. McCormick and young Ike. Stepping down the steps he holds his hand out helping her down the steps. He didn't need to but, God did he want to.

She gives him a polite smile and paces her hand in his using it to help her down the steps. Just like he knows she didn't need help, she knew she didn't technically, but it was still proper to take it when offered besides, she kind of wanted to hold his hand anyway. Once at the bottom of the steps Kylie took her hand back clasping them together in front of them. Kenny moving to stand next to her a little way away and Ike to her right.

"We'll be happy to come to your meeting on Wensday. It dreadful, to think that the bank will try to close our church." Kylie says.

Stan ducks his head and smiles. "It's good to know I have your support Ms. Broflovski I'll see you all Wednesday then?" He directed it at the other two.

Kenny and Ike both nod, but it was Kylie who gave the answer. "Oh, course have a great week, Father."

"You too." With that Stan gives a nod then turns around and heads inside as the Broflovski's and Mr. McCormick head down the lane.

Once inside Stan leans against the door and looks up skywards. "Oh, god how you tempt me…An angel couldn't be more moving…" Stan drags a hand through his hair and looks down. "What am I supposed to do…" He casts his eyes around his empty church, feeling weighted down by and invisible supposed. "What am I supposed to do…?"


End file.
